


Till death do us part

by Andrew_3666



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Major Character Injury, TommyInnit death, Tubbo death, dreams a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_3666/pseuds/Andrew_3666
Summary: He had wished Tommy never brought up the discs that day. He  had a feeling that they could never win, and it hurt him seeing Tommy so confident and invested in something that would end in tragedy.But he stayed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Till death do us part

**Author's Note:**

> felt like I had to clarify on this- this does not hint towards any sort of shipping. First of all, Tommy and tubbo are minors and have specifically said they are uncomfortable with shipping, secondly I've said in the story bio that I will not be writing any shipping chapters unless it is strictly related to the plot. Thank you for understanding!! Hope you enjoy :] this was posted Jan 5, 2021

He had wished Tommy never brought up the discs that day. Hehad a feeling that they could never win, and it hurt him seeing Tommy so confident and invested in something that would end in tragedy.

But he stayed.

And he stayed by Tommys side. Not out of pity, not even out of respect. But because he wanted to, and if he were to die because of his own or Tommys selfish actions, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Tubbo and Tommy had the upper hand against Dream for a while, until they lost where each other had went, Dream killing both of them off while they were away from each other. Well, he didn't kill them completely, he injured them enough where they would suffer a bit before succumbing to death. Even then, they both had only one goal.

Find each other.

It hurt Tommy, knowing that he'd lost both Lmanburg, Wilbur and his unfinished symphony, and the discs, the things he cared the most about in this cruel world. Although, there was one thing that he cared more about then the discs, or lmanburg. And he wasn't about to die without him.

Tubbos bones ached, begging for some sort of relief. He refused to give up though, limping through the forest trying to find his best friend. Where was he.. please, don't let him be gone. Not yet.

"Not yet.."

Not yet.

They both stumbled through the forest, tripping a few times. Tears were shed at the thought of the other being gone too early, they couldn't afford to lose each other. Tubbo looked down at the grass and leaves that were on the ground. He continued to walk, before coming to a halt after hearing a twig snap about 8 feet in front of him. Was it dream? Or was it- ...

"..Tommy?"

"Tubbo?"

The two teens stared at each other in disbelief and relief, before an immense adrenaline rush washed over them both. They ran at each other like their lives depended on it, and ironically, they sort of did. They braced for impact before colliding, falling to the ground in a tight hug. It was painful for both of them, their broken bones and bruises and cuts were screaming in pain, but they held each other tight, scared that if they were to let go, the other may slip away forever.

A small laughter emerged from Tommy, but it came out more broken then it was meant to. Despite knowing that there wasn't even a slim chance of survival, they were both smiling. Tubbo barely managed to speak, "I guess this is the end, huh big man.." Tommy only nodded, closing his eyes for a few seconds. He noted that tubbo was slowly letting go, he felt his heart break a little.

Tommy had gained a headache in the process, but even then he ignored all the pain he was in. In instinct he thought of every way possible they could live, get out of this horrible situation, but it was useless. He knew that, and was oddly okay with it. He didn't have lmanburg, or his discs, but he had tubbo. And he wish he could say sorry to everyone he had hurt, betrayed, but he chose to ignore those thoughts, realizing that everything started to go dark.

Tubbo wished he could have apologized to everyone he left behind, he wanted to say goodbye before leaving, but he knew it would end this way. Although, he didn't think he'd be this satisfied with his death. He was okay with this, he was okay with dying here, with his best friend, without many regrets. It was disturbingly peaceful despite the situation they were in, and he knew the feeling was mutual between both him and Tommy when they both turned to each other in sync, almost seeming like they could read each other's minds.

Tommys grip on tubbo became tighter for a few seconds, his eyes squeezing shut, "thank you, Tubbo." Tubbo couldn't do anything but sadly smile, muttering the words, "your welcome Tommy, and thank you, too." His smile quickly dropped when he felt the force from Tommys embrace completely fade away. Tommy had used the last of his strength to cling to tubbo as much as he could, throwing in some last words. He thought his death would be cooler, honestly. More heroic. But alas, he wouldn't have this any other way.

Tubbos heart dropped, shaking Tommy weakly. He slowly accepted the fact that- Tommy was gone. But it was okay, he'd be gone in a few moments too. His smile returned, and his vision blurred and faded into black.

Of course, this was exactly what Dream wanted. Now that they were gone, he could continue to go through with his plan. He watched as they died in each others arms, but he couldn't help but envy their friendship. How close they were, how they had each other despite all odds. He tried to shake off the feeling, but it continued to linger with him forever, the feeling of being completely alone. The hatred.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this sad one shot ! This is probably one of my favorites, I always love that good angsty death ;)) anyway, that’s it! Have an amazing day <33   
> -Andrew


End file.
